What WIllow and Dawn really research
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Summary: This Story starts the day after Tabula Rasa, is a Willow/Dawn pairing hope you all like. also Willow is wearing the same outfit as she wore in Once More With Feeling.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer Joss Whedon does.**

**Summary: This Story starts the day after Tabula Rasa, is a Willow/Dawn pairing hope you all like. also Willow is wearing the same outfit as she wore in Once More With Feeling. Credit for the story idea goes to J**** 27 who sent me this as a story request. If you liked it please Read and Review tell me what you think about the story.**

**What Willow and Dawn really research?**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

Willow woke up and looked beside her a sighed as she remembered why Tara was missing from her bed, she had been foolish and used magic to alter Tara's memories and it had backfired in everyone losing their memory but once their memories had come back Tara realised that Willow had broken her word and even worse she hadn't learnt how much her actions had hurt her, so she packed up some of her stuff and left.

Willow got up and got dressed and went down to make her breakfast, when she reached the kitchen she found Dawn and Buffy sitting at the Kitchen table waiting for her.

"Will how are you feeling?" asked Buffy.

"Pretty stupid question Buffy how do you think I feel" said Willow.

"Sorry Will"

"Yeah I'm sorry I snapped to"

"So what are we doing today?" asked Dawn.

"Actually I have to go out and try to find a job" said Buffy.

"What about me, you said you would spend time with me today?"

"Why don't you hang out with me Dawn I could use the company" said Willow.

"I'd like that, but what would we do?" asked Dawn.

"Well firstly I need to show Tara I can change so you can help me gather up all the spell books and Magic ingredients and we will take them to the Magic Box so they are not here to tempt me, then we could grab a drink and the Espresso Pump then we could rent a film or two if you want" said Willow

"Yeah it will be nice to spend some time with you plus I have things I need to know and Buffy won't tell me"

Dawn left the Kitchen and went upstairs to get changed so she could help Willow.

"Will be careful with anything she wants to know please"

"Don't worry Buffy I promise she won't get much out of me and if she tells me anything shocking I will let you know"

Buffy thanked Willow and went upstairs to grab her jackets and while she was up there she knocked on Dawns door

"Dawn can I have a word?" asked Buffy.

"Yeah"

Dawn can you make sure Willow doesn't use any magic and that all magic items are removed from the house"

"I will Buffy I promise"

"Just don't let her know you are keeping an eye on her"

"I won't and good luck with the Job hunting"

"Thanks Dawn" said Buffy as she left Dawns room and headed down stairs.

**What Willow and Dawn really research**

It had been almost 20 minutes since Buffy had left the house and Dawn was now wearing something suitable for handling magic ingredients so it didn't matter if anything spilled on her by accident.

Dawn and Willow gather all the magic objects they can find including any candles and together they take them to the Magic Box which is closed for the day since Giles has returned to England and Anya is busy with Xander going through details of their upcoming wedding.

"Let's put the ingredients in the store room and the Books in the top floor storage with the other magic Books" suggested Dawn.

"Good idea Dawn" said Willow.

They both carry the magic paraphernalia from the Sumer's house to the basement and then return to the shop floor and Dawn then climbs the ladder to the top floor storage where all the dangerous magic books are kept and once she's up their Willow passes the books up one at a time and Dawn safely stores them away.

Dawn climbs back down and then she and Willow sit at the research table and Dawn decided to ask Willows advice about something.

"Uhm Willow I need to ask you something and if I ask my sister she will get distracted" said Dawn.

"Ok ask me whatever you want I'll try to answer as truthfully as I can" said Willow.

"Ok well I guess Buffy told you that my 1st real kiss was with a Vampire"

"Yeah Buffy did say something"

"Well I was wondering how it felt kissing a super natural being"

"I never kissed Oz when he was in his wolf form but if you need to talk about what happened you can talk to me"

"Well I kind of enjoyed it and wondered if it was normal?"

"Well it being your first kiss it will all ways feel better than afterwards"

"Will I ever get that feeling again?"

"I don't know do you intend on kissing anything else a 1st time"

Dawn hugged Willow and barely whispers "What about girls"

Willow was sure she had misheard Dawn and said "Dawn what was that you said?"

"What if I kissed a girl would I get that feeling back?"

Willow remains silent for a few minutes while she is obviously thinking about something.

Dawn saw the look on Willows face and it was making Dawn wonder if she had said something to offend Willow, then she realised it was probably too soon after Tara had left to even think of doing such a thing.

Dawn began to fantasize about what it might feel like if Willow had kissed her, but while she was day dreaming she wasn't watching Willow who had noticed Dawn looked like her mind was elsewhere.

'_Well one little kiss couldn't hurt plus if it's with me at least Dawn will know she's safe' _thought Willow. Then before she could stop herself she had pressed a gentle kiss to the lips of Dawn.

Dawn was suddenly woke from her fantasy as she felt someone's lips on hers, as the kiss ended she saw it had been Willow who had kissed her.

"Will" Dawns was cut off from what she was about to say as Willow moved into kiss her again and this time Dawn responded by allowing Willow entry to her mouth where their tongues battled for dominance and their hands are starting to feel the others body then as Dawn grabs one f Willows breasts they break the kiss and look at each other.

"Did you get that feeling again Dawn?" asked Willow.

"No it felt better, but how could it?" asked Dawn.

"Maybe you discovered something new about yourself"

"Can we try that again and see if I still get that feeling?" asked dawn shyly.

"Ok" replied Willow as they both moved closer to each other and once again kissed this Time Dawn seemed more confident.

Willow could tell this was going to get much hotter but instead of rushing Dawn into it she decided to let Dawn take control and go at the younger girls pace.

Once more Dawns hands found Willows breasts and this time they made their way gently down the Red heads body and under her blouse and back up to the breasts, Willow's hand responded by starting to lift Dawns strappy T-shirt and her bra up until her breasts were free from anything that might stop Willows hands from touching them. Willows hands start to squeeze Dawns breasts until the kiss is broken and a moan escapes Dawns mouth.

Willow noticing the gap lifts Dawns top and bra completely off then feels Dawn doing the same to her and before Willow can say anything Dawn has begun to remove Willows pants and Willow allows her to finish the job and she does the same to Dawn.

Once both girls are naked they kiss and Willow pulls Dawn up onto the research table with her.

Dawn is lying on the table and Willow is sucking on Dawns breasts while her thigh is between Dawns legs and Dawn has started to move herself against it and her moans are getting louder, and the louder the moans are getting the more Willow is enjoying what she is doing she can't believe that Dawn is making her happy at the moment, she can tell that Dawn is getting close to her first release and rubs her thigh against Dawns center faster until the younger girl can't take it anymore and screams out in ecstasy as she is sent over the edge by what Willow is doing to her.

"Oh My God I Have Never Felt Like This Before" Dawn struggled to say since she's breathing heavy.

Willow on the other hand was feeling extra horny now and wanted Dawn to re-pay the favour.

"Dawn now it's your turn" said Willow.

"Ok but you might need to help get everything in the right place" said Dawn as she climbed on top of the red head.

Dawn followed Willows guide of where to put her body to give Willow what she needed, and then as Dawn began sucking on Willows breasts and moving her thigh in time to Willows movements it made the red head scream and grind herself against Dawn's thigh even fast and then she screamed out in ecstasy as she reached her release.

"Oh God Dawn That Was Amazing" Willow struggles to say since she's breathing heavy.

Dawn lay down on top of Willow who only had the strength to stroke her hands through the brunettes hair while Dawn was peppering short but enjoyable kisses on Willows neck as the two of them tried to get there energy back.

**What Willow and Dawn really research**

Almost half an hour later both girls were starting to feel their energy coming back

"Willow thank you" said Dawn.

"What did I do Dawn?" asked Willow.

"You showed me that I am a lesbian since kissing you was 100 times better with that Vampire a few weeks ago"

"Well you're welcome and also thank you Dawn" said Willow.

"Huh why what did I do?" asked a confused Dawn.

"You showed me that pure sexual bliss is not exclusive to me and Tara, because we also experienced it"

"Can we experience more of it?" asked Dawn with a cheeky smile to Willow.

"Yeah come on let's go back to Buffy's training room the mats in their will be more comfortable than the table" said Willow as she grabbed Dawns hand and they entered the training room in the back of the Magic Box.

Willow pulled Dawn down on top of her as they walked onto the mats on the floor and began kissing not long after that the left hand of each girl found the center of the other girl and the each inserted two fingers Willow did it to see how much Dawn could take and Dawn did it because she could feel Willow had put two in her.

They both moved their fingers in sequence with each other causing them both to reach their release together and as the experienced joint ecstasy they removed their fingers and sucked the wetness of each other's fingers

"I never knew I tasted so good" said Dawn.

"Dawn you taste fantastic, but what about me, how do I taste?" asked Willow.

"You taste divine Willow I never knew anything could taste so good"

"Thanks Dawn I appreciate the kind words"

"Their more than kind they are the truth"

"Thanks I needed to hear that, Dawn can we keep this between us and not tell Buffy what happened?"

"Sure thing Willow I want us to tell Buffy about us the right time when ever that will be, I enjoyed being with you, you made me feel special"

The two girls kiss again but before it can get to intense Willows phone rings.

"Oh shit it's Buffy"

**The End.**

**AN: that's it everyone this story ends here so you can think up your own what happens next scenarios.**


End file.
